


love sticks, sweat drips

by politecatjohnny



Series: college boys nct and their sexual endeavors [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, more rambunctious hockey boy rendezvous, slight blood kink, some D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politecatjohnny/pseuds/politecatjohnny
Summary: Jaehyun’s obvious hard-on for violence has definitely reached a new level, but Johnny’s not complaining.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: college boys nct and their sexual endeavors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243289
Comments: 8
Kudos: 210





	love sticks, sweat drips

**Author's Note:**

> idk man

It’s unfair, how good Johnny looks even in their bulky gear, his massive form only made bigger by all the padding, skates adding at least two inches to his already towering height. When he pulls off his helmet and throws it down along with his mouthguard and gloves in order to punch the opposing center player in the face, Jaehyun can’t help but think he’s found true love. 

  
Johnny’s lip and nose are still bleeding, the metallic bite of it laced into their kisses, probably getting all over their faces and hands with the way they can’t keep them off of each other. Jaehyun’s so glad they keep the back seats down in his car for this exact reason. He and Johnny aren’t small, and his car is only so big, so it’s still a little cramped, but neither of them are complaining once Johnny’s in Jaehyun’s lap, rutting against him and biting at Jaehyun’s lower lip. 

  
They part long enough to take their shirts off, then Jaehyun’s running his hands down Johnny’s toned chest, grabbing at his waist. 

  
“Turn over. Hands and knees,” he says, and when Johnny doesn’t change positions fast enough Jaehyun does it for him, hitting his elbow against the window in the process and not caring. There’s already a thin glow of sweat shining on his skin, the windows beginning to fog up in the cold night. It’s easy to pull Johnny’s sweatpants and boxers down around his thighs. Jaehyun mouths down the line of Johnny’s back, a little surprised by the red streak his lips leave at first. He knows he’s fucking sick for finding it hot, the way he’s marking Johnny with the elder’s own blood, how the iron taste on his tongue makes Jaehyun’s desire burn that much more fiercely under his skin. 

  
“F–mm, _fuck_ , don’t we have lube?” Johnny gasps when Jaehyun presses one finger into him, dry, sneering at the way Johnny’s back goes rigid, thighs tensing. 

  
“Maybe? Or did we use all the car lube?” Jaehyun spits down the line of Johnny’s ass even as he says it, letting the pink-tinted slickness catch on his finger and offer a better slide. 

  
“Oh, we did,” Johnny groans, dropping his head down between his shoulders. “Fuck it, keep going,” he pants, and Jaehyun grins, spitting on his fingers and adding two more at once. Johnny drops to his chest, ass in the air, scrambling for something to hold onto. “Shit, Jaehyun–mmmmfuck you!” 

  
“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun says in earnest, curling his fingers towards Johnny’s prostate to make up for the stretch. “I’m trying to make this quick.” 

  
“Couldn’t have just waited ‘til we got ho-home..” Johnny’s voice gets wobbly and trails off into a sated little whimper, and Jaehyun knows he’s found the right spot, not hesitating to massage his fingertips over it, looking to get Johnny open and pliant fast. Not that it’s hard; Johnny will never admit it, but he likes the slight burn that doesn’t go away when they have nothing but his and Jaehyun’s saliva as lube, has a thing for the pain that accompanies the pleasure so perfectly. 

  
“I’ll fuck you when we get home, too, ‘s that what you want?” Jaehyun growls in Johnny’s ear, fucking the elder on his fingers and jabbing Johnny’s prostate hard. Johnny’s hips jump, back arching and sending his ass higher in the air. 

  
“Yeah,” Johnny pants, “let you fuck me all day if you wanted, Jae, would you like it? If I kept your dick warm? You could use me whenever yo-you wanted?” With some effort he pushes himself back up onto his hands, turning to kiss Jaehyun again, disregarding the trail of red that’s running from his nose down his chin, staining his lips and even dripping onto his chest. 

  
“Are you that much of a slut? You wanna be hanging off my cock all day?” Jaehyun uses his free hand to shove his pants and boxers down just enough to get his dick out. He swipes his fingers under Johnny’s chin, over his mouth to gather up the slick red there, holds his palm up before Johnny. “Spit.” 

  
Johnny doesn’t hesitate, his red-tinted saliva mixing with the blood on Jaehyun’s fingers. “We’re _filthy_. This is sick and twisted,” he says, watching Jaehyun slick his cock up. 

  
“It’s hot,” Jaehyun smirks, pushing Johnny back down with a hand on the back of his neck. The elder tenses when he feels the blunt head of Jaehyun’s cock against his rim, then takes a deep breath, relaxing as much as he can to let Jaehyun in. Jaehyun can tell by the way Johnny’s hips jump, his back stiffening and breath growing quicker, that it still hurts more than a little, but Johnny doesn’t complain, only reaches back to squeeze at Jaehyun’s thigh. Jaehyun plasters his chest to Johnny’s back, presses a kiss to his shoulder. “Good?” 

  
“Yeah, fuck, fuck me,” Johnny pants, hiding his face in his arms and spreading his thighs a little wider for Jaehyun. 

  
It’s quick, filthy, Jaehyun rutting into Johnny with quick, hard thrusts, one hand on the elder’s hip and the other hand clamped over his mouth to muffle Johnny’s constant whining and gasping. The windows have fogged up fully, and the air feels thick, almost steamy, in the car, both Jaehyun and Johnny’s hair damp with sweat. 

  
“Gonna cum in me? See if I can keep it in ‘til we get home ‘n you can fuck more into me?” Johnny slurs, the bite gone from his voice and replaced with that sweet, fuzzy haze of pleasure as he takes Jaehyun’s hand away from his mouth and guides it to his throat. 

  
“Fuck, Johnny,” Jaehyun grits his teeth, then bites Johnny’s shoulder as he busts inside the elder, driving his hips deep. He knows Johnny hasn’t cum, judging by the elder’s tense body, but he pulls out all the same, laying Johnny down gently. “You good?” 

  
“Will you fuck me when we get home?” Johnny pouts, and Jaehyun laughs. 

  
“Yes, _princess_ , I’ll let you cum as much as you want for being so good,” he teases. 

Jaehyun’s careful with Johnny in the shower, gently cleaning his face, his chest, between his legs. Blood cleaned away, Jaehyun can see the bruise forming over the bridge of Johnny’s nose and in the hollows under his eyes, a second bruise surrounding one corner of his mouth where he split his lip. Johnny still looks so beautiful. 

  
“Do you have a thing for blood or somethin’?” Johnny inquires as he mouths at Jaehyun’s neck, leaning on the bathroom counter while Jaehyun pats him dry with a towel. He pulls their naked bodies together for a kiss, chest warm against Jaehyun’s. “I’m not _complaining_ ,” he adds in a mumble, licking into Jaehyun’s mouth, “‘s just hot.”

  
“You look good all bloody,” is Jaehyun’s response, “Let’s at least make it to the bed before I ruin you again.”

  
“We’re gonna have to take another shower,” Johnny complains, though he lets Jaehyun tug him to his room all the same. 

  
“Oh no,” Jaehyun drawls, watching Johnny crawl onto his bed, stretching out on the sheets. “How d’you want it, babe?” 

  
A mottled blush creeps onto Johnny’s face and he shrugs, lying on his back so he can rest one arm behind his head and peer up at Jaehyun. 

  
“Doesn’t matter, long as ‘s you.”

  
“That’s sweet but I need you to tell me what you want, cutie.” Jaehyun crawls between Johnny’s legs all the same, sliding his palms up the backs of Johnny’s thighs and pushing his knees closer to his chest. 

  
“Why don’t you take what you want? Didn’t have a problem with that before.” Johnny’s eyes are lidded when he meets Jaehyun’s, and now the younger can tell what it is Johnny wants, but he won’t give it up that easily. 

  
Jaehyun smirks, rubbing one warm palm over the soft, flat plane of Johnny’s tummy, creeping his fingertips down lower to where the soft fuzz leading from his belly button meets the trimmed thatch of dark hair over his groin. Skirting around where Johnny’s dick lies fattening against his hip, Jaehyun glides his fingers up Johnny’s soft inner thighs next, aiming to relax the elder but also get his senses alerted, leave Johnny waiting for the next thing.

  
“What? Want me to take your tight little ass again? Not even let you cum, just use you like my cocksleeve?” Jaehyun mouths over the inside of Johnny’s knee, further up his thigh. “You like when I make you my bitch, don’t you?” 

  
Johnny twitches under him, and Jaehyun knows he’s pushed the right buttons, a grin working its way onto his face. 

  
“Just tell me what you want, pretty. I’ll give it to you so good,” Jaehyun’s lips move further and further up Johnny’s thigh, leaving a cool, wet trail in their wake. 

  
“Jaehyun,” Johnny chokes out, “please, just make me cum, I don’t care how, just–“ he breaks off into a gasp when Jaehyun sinks his mouth onto the elder’s dick, hands flying to Jaehyun’s hair. Jaehyun grabs Johnny’s wrists and holds them to his chest with one hand, and Johnny doesn’t fight it, back arching a little. “Fuck, Jae..”

  
Jaehyun hollows his cheeks and works his tongue against the underside of Johnny’s cock, pulls up to let precum and drool gather on his lips while Johnny watches. The elder’s eyes are wide, scandalized, almost, Johnny’s lips parted just slightly and his cheeks burning red. 

  
“Hand me the lube, baby,” Jaehyun mumbles, stroking Johnny slowly and suckling gently at the tip of his dick as he waits. The cool plastic bottle taps his shoulder a moment later, and Jaehyun takes it with his free hand, smiling. “Thank you, pretty. Gonna open you up.” 

  
“Just-just keep...” Johnny trails off, and he tucks his hands back towards his chest obediently, making Jaehyun beam. 

  
“Such a good boy, Johnny, you know that?” Jaehyun pushes one of Johnny’s legs over his shoulder, spreading lube onto his fingers and circling them around the elder’s rim slowly. “You’re so good for me,” he licks away the precum drooling from Johnny’s slit, takes Johnny’s cock back into his mouth as he slides the first finger in. 

  
Johnny can’t help the little noise of discomfort that escapes him at first, still sore from Jaehyun’s less-than-gentle treatment of him in the car, but Jaehyun’s mouth on his cock makes up for it with ease, sucking him off sloppily and fingering Johnny at the same time. By the time Jaehyun adds a second finger Johnny’s melted into the mattress, breathing shallowly and squirming beneath Jaehyun every so often. Jaehyun mouths along Johnny’s shaft, traces a vein with his tongue, sucks on the tip like a lollipop, all while curling his fingers inside Johnny in search of his prostate. 

  
Jaehyun knows he’s found it when Johnny gasps, hands scrambling to grip the sheets, and he grins, fucking his fingers against that spot in time with the bobbing of his head. Johnny squirms underneath him, panting and shaking, little more than choked whimpers and gasps of Jaehyun’s name escaping him. 

  
“Jae–I’m g–I’m gonna–“ Johnny keens, hips bucking and consequently fucking deeper into Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun lets Johnny bury himself in the younger’s throat as he cums, Jaehyun’s hot mouth working around his cock with each pump of cum Jaehyun swallows down. He eventually pulls off of Johnny, but keeps his fingers inside the elder, scissoring them back and forth and eventually adding a third. Johnny can only whine, squirming beneath Jaehyun. 

  
“Think I can make you cum again, baby?” Jaehyun withdraws his fingers after another few minutes, wiping them off on Johnny’s thigh and earning a feeble glare for it. He just grins. “Can you cum untouched for me?” 

  
Johnny doesn’t answer, too distracted by Jaehyun spreading lube down the length of his cock and stroking himself slowly, lips slightly parted. Jaehyun laughs. “Dumb slut.” 

  
A whine escapes Johnny’s mouth, high and needy, so Jaehyun assents, repositioning himself and pushing Johnny’s knees toward his chest, letting him hook his ankles over Jaehyun’s shoulders. Jaehyun lines himself up, watches Johnny’s face as he sinks his cockhead into the elder; Johnny’s eyes roll back, lids fluttering, and a harsh sigh escapes him before he can bite it down, chest rising and falling quickly. Jaehyun grips Johnny’s leg at the bend of his knee, kisses his ankle and calf gently as he pushes further. The affect it has is obvious—Johnny throws his head back against the pillows, hands scrabbling to grip at the sheets, then at Jaehyun’s hips, finally settling with grabbing at the pillow beneath his head. 

  
“God, look at you, baby,” Jaehyun murmurs, sliding his free hand up Johnny’s tummy and over his chest, thumbing one of Johnny’s nipples briefly just to watch the elder twitch into his touch. “So perfect, ‘s like you were made to be stuck on my cock. Would you keep it warm for me, Johnny? Sit on my cock all day until I decide to use you?” 

  
Johnny, overwhelmed, turns his face away from Jaehyun, a hot sigh pulled out of him by Jaehyun fully seating himself inside the elder. Johnny’s ribs heave, and Jaehyun rests his hands on Johnny’s waist, staying there while the elder adjusts. 

  
“Move,” Johnny chokes out, “move, move, fuck me, Jae, please.” He moans long and desperate the next moment when Jaehyun pulls nearly all the way out only to punch his hips back in. “Fuck me, Jaehyun,” Johnny orders, and Jaehyun grins. 

  
“That’s what you want?” Jaehyun grabs Johnny’s face and turns it toward himself, peering into Johnny’s dazed eyes as he shoves his two forefingers past Johnny’s swollen lips, fucking Johnny’s mouth with them. “You want me to take what’s mine?” 

  
Johnny can only moan, attempts at speaking coming out garbled around Jaehyun’s fingers. He gives up rather quickly, the part of his brain responsible for forming coherent sentences or even thoughts shutting off entirely once Jaehyun starts really fucking him. 

  
“You always take me so well, Johnny,” Jaehyun purrs, dragging his cock out only to drive his hips deep again, each thrust knocking a filthy little whimper from Johnny’s lips. “My best boy, aren’t you? Such a good little bitch for me.” 

  
Johnny cries out when Jaehyun leans forward, practically folding the elder in half, meeting Jaehyun in a clumsy kiss that’s more tongue than anything else. Jaehyun bites Johnny’s lower lip hard, grins when it reopens the cut there and a few little drops of blood spill onto his tongue. Johnny pants into Jaehyun’s mouth. 

  
“Harder,” he says, and Jaehyun sneers. 

  
“I’ll give it to you, just say it,” He straightens up, pushing Johnny’s knees to his chest and slowing his thrusts to a crawl. “You’re my bitch, Johnny.” 

  
“I’m your bitch,” Johnny nearly sobs, “yours, Jae, your bitch, ‘s all yours.” 

  
Jaehyun growls a little, speeding up again and fucking Johnny harder this time, railing him with enough force that his headboard knocks against the wall, but neither of them care, Johnny’s thighs starting to shake and his back arching off of the bed. Jaehyun can see it, the way the pleasure ebbs and flows inside Johnny, making its way out through his broken moans or the way he grasps the sheets in tight fists. 

  
“I can’t, I can’t, Jae, I need–“ Johnny sobs, reaching for his cock and trying to stroke it, only for Jaehyun to bat his hand away. 

  
“No, baby, no touching. Come on, I know you can cum for me,” Jaehyun practically coos, “be a good boy, yeah?” 

  
“I c-I can’t...” Johnny’s head falls back against the pillow, writhing beneath Jaehyun, so close to cumming and kept on that ledge by Jaehyun’s powerful thrusts, but it isn’t enough. Johnny’s exposed throat gives Jaehyun an idea and he smirks, smoothing one hand over Johnny’s chest, tracing his fingertips over Johnny’s collarbones. 

  
“Yes you can, pretty, just need a little more, don’t you?” Jaehyun’s fingers curl around Johnny’s delicate throat, and Johnny’s eyes shoot wide open, meeting Jaehyun’s. Pressing on either side of Johnny’s throat, Jaehyun grins, keeping his pace steady. He can see the effect it has immediately, Johnny’s eyes growing hazy and lidded, mouth falling open for his tongue to hang out. The lack of blood supply to his head has Johnny dizzy and gasping, and finally, finally, the gentle swells of pleasure start to build, making his thighs tremble, Johnny’s hands fumbling for Jaehyun’s wrist when he squeezes tighter. 

  
Johnny cums noiselessly, his whole body shaking with the intensity, toes curling and back arching off of the bed hard. Jaehyun slides an arm underneath Johnny to ease him back down, still fucking the elder through his orgasm, which lasts nearly a full minute, Johnny’s hips bucking, his hands pushing at Jaehyun feebly as though it’s too much. Jaehyun knows better. 

  
When Johnny’s finally done, he melts into the mattress, panting like a dog, shivers still working their way up his body. Jaehyun pulls out and strokes himself to completion over Johnny’s chest and abs, groaning at the sight of Johnny’s olive skin painted with pearly white. Johnny’s expression is dazed, cheeks flushed with exertion and tears glittering at the corners of his lidded eyes. 

  
“You with me, pretty?” Jaehyun murmurs, leaning forward to kiss the corner of Johnny’s mouth where it’s bruised. Johnny lets out a feeble little noise in response. 

  
“Alright, baby, stay there, I’ll be right back ‘n clean you up.” Jaehyun moves off of the bed, watching Johnny over his shoulder on his way to the bathroom. The elder squeezes his thighs together, one final little shudder wracking his body before he relaxes. 

  
Johnny watches Jaehyun sleepily when the younger cleans him up with a warm washcloth, reaching out to play with Jaehyun’s hair. His expression is still a little hazy, eyes glassy. 

  
“Talk to me, pretty boy, you good?” Jaehyun presses a kiss to Johnny’s freshly-cleaned tummy. 

  
Johnny makes a sleepy little noise, pulling Jaehyun up to kiss him clumsily. “You fucked me stupid,” he mumbles, smiling, “‘m great.” 

  
“There he is.” Jaehyun lies down beside Johnny, letting Johnny pillow his head against the younger’s arm. 

  
“I’m gonna be so fuckin’ sore tomorrow.” Johnny turns to drape his arm over Jaehyun’s chest. 

  
“I’ll eat your ass while you ice your face.”

  
“Deal,” Johnny mumbles, already dozing off. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment on this or hmu on twt @tenlesbian :3


End file.
